Dragon Lord and her knight
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Ember hasn't really had any 'friends' besides her families' guard, Meltdown. When she becomes Dragon Lord, she realizes things aren't the same as they used to be. rated t for violence updated on Monday and Friday 700-1500 word chapters. On hold due to writers block.
1. Lord of the dragons

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here back with another story, this one about Mlp. Enjoy the 700- Word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Hasbro and Lauren Faust do.**

 **20 years before Gauntlet of Fire episode.**

"Meltdown!" Torch, the lord of all dragons roared before the orange scaled, yellow frilled and golden eyed dragon flew over.

"Yes, my lord?" Torch huffed, Meltdown was the latest in his family to serve the dragon lord, for a family full of pride, Meltdown did his duty without so much as a huff of annoyance.

"How goes the rest of the dragon lands while I was sleeping?" Meltdown landed on the slab of rock in front of the dragon lord before speaking in a voice that sounded more like distain for the greedy members of their species.

"Their fine, some of them are still acting up but not enough to be a concern at the moment…. You're still thinking of retiring, aren't you?" If Torch found the question funny, he didn't show it.

"Yes, but I don't want any of those pipsqueaks to be Dragon Lord, only the biggest and most-strongest dragon should be Dragon Lord." Meltdown nodded before turning his head to the side.

"Don't forget skilled and having a brain that's used for more than being greedy and finding gems." Torch laughed, Meltdown was one of the few dragons that had the gull to speak his mind in front of the Dragon Lord, a trait Torch admired from his right hand and lieutenant.

"I'm surprised such a tall dragon like you isn't interested in the Gauntlet of Fire." Meltdown huffed, he was barely taller than a normal dragon.

"I don't really care who becomes Dragon Lord, your majesty, just as long as they aren't a bone headed fool." Torch bit back a growl as he nodded towards the caves.

"Go get my daughter, I need a word with her." Meltdown bowed as he flew off just as Torch ducked into the cave to sleep once more.

Meltdown flew over and landed outside of the caves, just as the dragon Lieutenant was about to enter the caves, he was stopped by the one dragon he despised.

"Sup, Mr. Dragon Lord's pet?" Meltdown growled and turned as he recognized the voice anywhere. His response sounded somewhere between a growl and a snarl.

"What do you want, Garble, I'm busy with something." Garble let out a laugh that brought Meltdown a scale away from tearing the smaller, arrogant dragon apart.

"Just letting you know who's going to be your new boss when I win the Gauntlet of Fire in 20 years." Meltdown turned to walk away when Garble spoke up.

"What, the pet going to-…." He was cut off as Meltdown grabbed the dragon by the neck, nearly cutting off his breath.

"You will never be anything more than a useless fool and a pathetic bully, I would rather die than serve you and right now I think I may ju-…" He was cut off by the one person he respected as much as Torch and the same person he had come to the caves to get.

"Let him down, Meltdown, he isn't going to do anything." Meltdown dropped Garble as the dragon wheezed before flying off.

"Your dad wants to see you, Ember." Ember sighed but nodded, despite being a princess, Meltdown always preferred to only call her by her name and not her title. She however, chalked it up to him respecting her as much as her father.

If not a bit more.

"What is it this time?" Meltdown shrugged, the right hand of the Dragon Lord looked around to see if anyone else was around.

"He didn't say." Ember nodded and began to fly off as Meltdown flew ahead towards the caves where Torch was busy sleeping.

"I still wonder why-…" Meltdown shook his head.

"Because I don't care who wins as long as they have a brain in their head, Princess, the Dragon Lands don't really have anything more than greedy gem heads who don't care at all for the Dragon Lands. They need a smart leader, not a greedy one." And with that, Meltdown flew ahead, leaving the Dragon Princess with her thoughts.

Author notes

 **Ok, I do plan to make 2000 word chapters but I plan to do stuff like that on Friday when I have more time. Anyway, if you guys have ideas or anything, let me know. Until Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The Gauntlet begins

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Dragon Lord and Knight. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own MLP, Hasbro and Lauren Faust do.**

Meltdown hovered next to Torch, he listened to the speech the old King had researched for 40 or so years as he looked at Ember hovering on the other side of her father. Meltdown looked around the area, he snorted in disgust at the looks on many of the dragon's faces at the thought of being Dragon Lord. Every dragon, including himself glowed a white glow.

'None of these idiots care about ruling respectfully or improving our species, their all more concerned with personal glory or power, it's sickening.' Meltdown thought, his family had guarded and served Torch and the royal family before there was a single Alicorn alive, he hadn't become Torch's lieutenant for power or glory. He joined it to honor his families' tradition and because of Torch himself, the old king may have respected the moto of 'might makes right' but he also protected his people and tried to make the dragon lands better for the species.

"When I'm dragon lord, those puny ponies will be serving us." Meltdown's advanced hearing picked up the laughter of Garble and only dragon tradition and the order of Ember herself kept him from crushing the arrogant dragon in his claws.

"Then why isn't Meltdown joining in? He hasn't joined since last Gauntlet of fire, I think he's just scar-…" Meltdown roared in anger, it was a sign that the dragon Lieutenant was angered, the only sound the dragons feared besides the roar of Torch himself.

"IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE NO INTEREST IN RULING OVER A BUNCH OF SELF SERVING, ARROGANT, GEM EATING FOOLS! YOU ALL CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR PERSONAL GLORY OR HOARDS OF GEMS THEN YOUR OWN KIN! IF I WAS DRAGON LORD, I WOULD DESTROY EVERY SELF SERVING AND ARROGANT DRAGON HERE, I SERVE TORCH OUT OF RESPECT, NOT JUST BECAUSE HE IS OUR RULER!" Most of the dragons shook in fear, a few of the more arrogant types chuckled and Meltdown was barely contained from killing Garble from the mocking of the dragon.

"Meltdown, contain your rage." Meltdown bowed and landed on a small rocky platform.

"Sorry, my lord." Torch nodded and looked down upon the dragons, Meltdown watched as the Dragon lord cleared his throat.

"Besides Meltdown refusing to join the Gauntlet of Fire, is their anyone else who refuses to attempt it?"

"Me, your majesty." Meltdown looked down on a smaller dragon, no bigger than his knee and purple in color.

"I was just drawn here by your call, may I leave." Torch laughed and gestured for the others as well, Meltdown bit down a chuckle but smiled just a bit. Ember spoke up.

"You're a runt, kid, why are you here?"

"I suppose so, you're a runt, like my daughter said, you wouldn't make it anyway." Meltdown looked at the massive dragon in a bit of annoyance, he was barely taller than Ember, it didn't seem right to judge a dragon based on their size.

"Now then, whoever claims the scepter will become Dragon Lord." He blew the scepter into a nearby island using his flame breath as the other dragons flew off to prepare. Meltdown prepared to go back to his home when he turned as Ember spoke up.

"You are not allowed to go, Ember, your barely bigger then that runt." Meltdown turned.

"Meltdown go, this is a family matter." Ember scowled, her father didn't want Meltdown to see her scold her.

"Stay, as Princess of the Dragons I command you." Torch growled as the dragon barely contained his anger.

"I told him to leave, besides your too small."

"I have more brains then half of those gem heads!"

"Do not question me, Ember!"

Meltdown spoke up at this.

"With all due respect, your no longer Dragon Lord, I will leave after this but I think denying Ember is ridiculous."

"DO NOT SEEK TO LECTURE ME, MELTDOWN, she is barely bigger than the runt and !" Meltdown bared his teeth, Torch was surprised for a moment before remembering Meltdown rarely backed down even from Him.

"She is the same size as the others and has 10 times the brains as the arrogant dragons! Even the runt seems more capable of being a leader then Garble, I urge you to reconsider!" Ember blinked in surprise at Meltdown's opinion of her, a small blush on her face which she didn't understand at all appeared as she took the time to slip away. Torch didn't notice as he was both surprised and confused at his lieutenant's behavior.

"My decision is final." Meltdown turned away in sadness at the massive dragon's response.

"And so is my opinion, your majesty." Meltdown turned to leave when Torch spoke again.

"I'm still surprised you don't join." Meltdown huffed and flew into the air.

"I will never care to rule…. And I wish tradition didn't cloud your judgement on letting your flesh and blood participate." Torch watched as the dragon flew off before he turned and began to slumber until the contest was over, none the wiser that his daughter had left. He was certain she would listen.

Meltdown flew into he landed on one of the rocky ledges that overlooked the bay. He was confused over his outburst at Torch, not in 100 years had he or one of his family ever challenged Torch's opinion but Meltdown for a reason he didn't understand felt like it was right to challenge the decision of the Royal family.

"Torch maybe a wise ruler but it is a stupid reasoning to deny Ember because she thought differently or was smaller." Meltdown spoke out loud as he watched the other members of his kind fly towards the island in the first leg of the race, unlike the others that flew around the water geysers, Meltdown spotted the smaller Purple dragon from before swimming towards the island.

"I guess he was wrong after all." Meltdown growled as Garble smacked into another dragon and sent them into the water.

"Pompous fool, only cares about himself." Meltdown watched as the small dragons stopped to pull the armored dragon out of the water. He was about to leave before he noticed the dragon without her helmet.

"Ember!" Meltdown was quick to fly down as the Princess regained conciseness. Meltdown landed next to her.

"Meltdown what are you doing here?" Meltdown looked up at the small dragon before answering.

"I should ask you the same thing, you're lucky the 'runt' saved your life." The small dragon was cut off from speaking.

"Way to go, Spike!" Meltdown sniffed the air, his years of training honed his senses as he easily grabbed the bush where he heard the voice and lifted it, revealing a Unicorn and Alicorn, the Unicorn, which had a purple mane and white color screamed. Meltdown rolled his eyes.

"Relax, I wasn't going to eat you, if I was, you would be barbequed into fresh steak." Spike cleared his throat.

"Those are my friends, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle." Meltdown nodded as Ember huffed.

"Dragons don't do friends." Meltdown rolled his eyes.

"Then what am I, just your families' lieutenant?" Ember shook her head, a small blush under her scales as she tried to think of an answer that didn't insult her servant and possible the only person she could see as a friend.

"You're my…. I don't know." Meltdown turned to Spike as the dragon spoke up.

"Meltdown? I remember you, you're that dragon who said he was with the Dragon Lord." Meltdown huffed.

"I'm only here because the Princess decided to disobey her father…. Again." Ember was about to speak when Meltdown turned.

"I am not annoyed and I am not telling Torch, I just wish your father wasn't so stubborn enough to believe that size and strength are the only traits a dragon should have when they become Dragon Lord." Spike was about to speak up when they heard screaming as Garble was attacked by one of the sling tails.

"Help!" Meltdown growled under his breath as Spike went to help the arrogant dragon before Garble laughed and pushed Spike to the side.

"Ugh, your weak like those ponies…. And you smell like one too, or is it over here?"

"Quick, your helmet!" Spike cried as Ember quickly donned her helmet as Rarity and Twilight leapt into the bushes.

"Garble, why am I not surprised it was you?" Meltdown growled as the dragon landed.

"I thought you said you weren't joining, where's your girlfriend?" Meltdown growled and stepped into the smaller dragon's face.

"She isn't my girlfriend, she's the Princess and the only reason I didn't tear you apart last time." Garble looked at Spike.

"Runt, you're not going to win." Meltdown huffed.

"He has a better chance then you." Garble ignored the insult and looked at the armored dragon.

"Who are you?" Spike acted quickly.

"Um, she's my old neighbor…. Sandy Rock beach."

'We're doomed.' Meltdown thought.

Author notes

 **Ok, I made some of the scenes different to show Meltdown's views on things and how he might have viewed them. Yes, Meltdown is willing to stand up to Torch if he views his words are important to hear like you saw. He also doesn't entirely care for personal power or standing like most dragons, he isn't entirely not greedy or arrogant but he's greedy when it comes more to having good armor. Next chapter will be on Monday. Until next time, Lighting wolf out!**


	3. Rise of the Dragon Queen

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Dragon Lord and Knight. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own MLP, Hasbro and Lauren Faust do.**

Meltdown clung to the walls of the cavern as Ember and Spike passed him, Meltdown had come to the island many times during his training and knew the location like the back of his tail.

He did not however, plan to use this knowledge to gain an advantage in the completion he had no interest in.

"You know nothing is going to happen to Spike as long as I'm here, right?" Meltdown said behind him to a rock he could smell the scent of Twilight and Rarity inside.

"He's our friend, we are just-…." Meltdown nodded and flew down, he could smell Ember and Spike further ahead as they flew towards the top where the specter rested.

"Worried? I know the feeling, Spike and her seem to be the only dragons outside of Torch and my mother that aren't arrogant, self-centered, gemheads." Twilight may not have known dragons as well as she did Spike but she could see the anger in the dragon's eyes.

"Things weren't as good before we got here, were they?"

Meltdown sniffed the air again, Ember had nearly reached the top and he prepared the fly up to congratulate them, he figured her had a minute or two to speak.

"They were, Torch is a tradition dragon but he was a good ruler, Spike seems to be the only one that isn't interested in power or ruling, Ember…. I believe her heart is in the right place and so are her interests in our kind, even if Torch doesn't believe that she can rule, I do, I've known her long enough after all." Twilight was about to respond when Meltdown's ear twitched, he knew the sound of claws being unsheathed and he growled.

"Garble…." The dragon flew off as Twilight and Rarity tried to think of a way to get to the chamber without being smelled out.

Ember threw a punch at Garble which knocked the arrogant dragon into a stalactite which snapped under the force.

"I'm getting that scepter and no dainty princess or runt is stopping me!" Garble grinned as two of his friends flew into the chamber.

"GARBLE, FACE ME YOU SCALE LESS COWARD!" Ember turned to see Meltdown in the chamber entrance, his golden eyes glowed in rage.

"Meltdown, handle his friends, I can handle him!" Ember ordered as Garble went to slam into her only to crash into the ground as Ember used her tail to wrap around Garble's head and slam him into the floor.

Meltdown easily blocked both punches before slamming both dragons into the wall which cracked, despite being out numbered, Meltdown had the training and strength to hold his own.

"Spike, anytime you want to get the specter is fine!" Meltdown said as he grabbed one of the dragons with his tail and tossed him into his friend before turning to Garble who was trying to overpower Ember. Meltdown powered up a fire blast within his mouth as Ember and Garble struggled.

"You shoot and you burn her, guard boy." Meltdown growled as one of Garble's friends took the moment to lunge at Spike only to be grabbed by Meltdown's tail and flung into Garble who skidded against the floor as Ember elbowed him as he was stunned from the impact and then tossed him away.

"Your nothing but a bonehead who represents everything wrong with our species right now." Meltdown prepared to unleash the fire blast and char both of them before Ember shook her head.

"Their beaten, don't stoop to their level." Meltdown nodded they turned to help Spike retrieve the specter.

"Geez, your dad impales it into the floor?" Meltdown laughed before turning as Garble fired a blast of fire at Spike.

"Spike, look out!" Meltdown stepped into the fire blast's path, it burned and threw him across the floor but his scales absorbed the worst of it but Ember became angered as Garble slammed into her and pinned her to the wall.

"Meltdown!" Ember cried out as Garble laughed and climbed to his feet.

"Dragons don't do helping, it's what he deserves for not looking out for himself." Ember's eyes glowed in rage.

"No one attacks my royal guard and gets away with it, Garble, maybe giving you mercy was a mistake!" Before Garble could land a hit or Ember unleash a fire blast, Spike pulled the specter out.

"That's enough!" The smaller dragon shouted as the scepter unleashed a blast of fire through the volcano.

"The Ruby specter…" Meltdown muttered as he held his side before bowing his head in respect to the wielder as Spike turned to Garble and Ember.

"Leave her alone!" Garble growled.

"You have the specter, but that means…." Meltdown grinned as Ember finished his thought.

"That he is dragon lord."

"Dragon lord Spike." Garble grumbled as Meltdown resisted crushing him in front of the Dragon Lord.

"Yeah, that's right. Now I command you to go give every dragon a hug but don't tell them why!" Meltdown laughed as Garble growled.

"But that's lame!" Spike grinned.

"It's an order!" Garble growled and hugged Ember before flying off.

"I think I like the ring of 'Dragon Lord Spike'." Ember said as Spike stepped down from the platform.

"Dragon Lord Ember sounds better." He handed the scepter to Ember as she looked at it in shock.

"Spike, I shouldn't, you grabbed it fair and square!" Spike shook his head.

"You said whoever has the scepter is Dragon Lord and brings it back to your father, you're holding it, I don't need it, I just wanted to protect the Ponies." Ember smiled.

"You sure about this?"

"My home is in Equestria." Ember smiled.

"Well you're have 2 friends here." Spike hugged her as Meltdown tried not to burst out laughing as Ember looked at the dragon in confusion.

"Um, what are you doing?" Meltdown answered for Spike.

"It's called a hug, something you gave me a few years ago?" Spike laughed.

"Yeah, it's called a hug, like he said."

"Ok, I don't know if I like…. But ok?" She returned the hug before turning to a laughing Meltdown who was busy laughing at Ember's reaction.

"Meltdown, I order you to stop laughing!" Ember said before starting to giggle and laugh at the situation as Rarity and Twilight "Awed" at the reaction.

"Ok, I'm going to go find Torch." Ember put down Spike before rushing over and tackling Meltdown to the floor.

"Why?!" Meltdown laughed as Ember rolled his eyes and tried not to elbow her friend in the head.

"Because I want to see his reaction to the fact that his own daughter is Dragon Queen." Ember looked at Meltdown in confusion.

"Um, its Dragon Lord." Ember stated before Meltdown laughed and shook his head before using his wings to prop himself back onto his feet.

"No, you were a Princess before you became Dragon Lord…. Or in your case, Dragon Lady. Due to that plus the fact that you were royalty before you became Dragon Lady means you're a Queen, right Twilight?"

The Alicorn was stunned at that fact before nodding as Meltdown turned to answer her question.

"I read a lot of books before you ask, part of training to be a Royal Dragon Guard." Meltdown turned to Ember as she blinked.

"Dragon Queen Ember…. I like it." Meltdown rolled his eyes and tried not to blush at Ember's smile before he turned and flew out the entrance.

"Wait…. I want to give a speech when we get back, Spike, would you and your friends stay to hear it? I want everyone in the Dragon Lands to hear the speech when I give it, it's important." Twilight nodded as Meltdown flew back to Ember.

"You're not going anywhere unless I say it, remember who your ruler is." Meltdown nodded and turned to the side so Ember couldn't see his blush.

Twilight, Spike and Rarity, however, did.

Spike was carried on Meltdown's back as the dragon flew next to Ember.

"You know, if Twilight was so interested in learning about dragons, she could have sent a letter to someone here…. Besides Garble." Spike was confused by this fact before Meltdown spoke up again.

"Not all of us are traditionalists, Spike. Some of us want change, I honestly wouldn't have joined the Gauntlet if Ember didn't join."

"What was that?" Ember said as Meltdown blushed and turned his head to the side.

"Nothing, your majesty, just um…. Guy dragon stuff!" Ember turned and flew ahead as Spike spoke up.

"Why didn't you want to tell her about your reason?" Meltdown looked up at the dragon on his back.

"Because…. I like Ember but I don't want her to find out, she has responsibilities to other dragons, and she's kind and caring and brave and brash, she deserves better."

Spike was hurt to hear Meltdown think he wasn't worth Ember's time.

Author notes

 **Phew, I didn't think I would get this chapter right. Anyway, I tried to make it so Meltdown didn't overshadow Ember during her fight with Garble and I wanted him to be able to interject his own views. Also, yes, Meltdown is too shy and thinks Ember should foucus more on other dragons then waste her time with him. Let me know what you guys think, Opinions, ideas, thoughts. Next chapter will be Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. New Era

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Dragon Lord and Knight. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

Spike took a seat upon a small rock platform as Twilight and Rarity found a place for their disguise not to stick out of place as the hundreds, possibly even thousands of dragons in the dragon lands gathered around the raised cave spire where Torch and Ember stood on. Spike could see meltdown standing on a platform next to Ember, his eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of trouble to his Queen.

The dragons muttered and had their own conversations before Ember got their attention by slamming her scepter into the ground as a hush fell over the crowd.

"My fellow dragons, we have hunted, fought, horded and destroyed for power. Dragon Lord after Dragon Lord have come and gone for millennium, my father was the last to lead you before I. I promise things will be quite different now that am Queen."

"How are you queen, your only Dragon Lord!" Garble shouted as Meltdown prepared to hurl a boulder and squash the annoying dragon before Ember cut him off, Meltdown looked back to see the aqua colored dragon, a smirk on her face as she barely acknowledged Garble.

"Because, as my Lieutenant and personal guard Meltdown so helpfully pointed out, I used to be a princess before taking over as Dragon Lady, not Lord but Lady, and due to being royal before taking over as Lady, I am now Dragon Queen…. You have something to say to me or Meltdown, Garble?"

Garble backed down as quickly as he tried to make trouble for Ember as she turned back to the crowd.

"Meltdown, where was I before Garble tried to interrupt?" Meltdown turned, a small smirk on his face.

"You were about to inform the others of your proposed changes, your majesty." Ember smiled and turned back to the crowd before clearing her throat to speak once more.

"Ah yes, thank you, Meltdown. As I was saying, there is going to be some changes to our society, one of those things is being the biggest and strongest meaning anything. I didn't win because I am stronger than most of you gemheads, I won because I was smarter and not tied down by arrogance, strength and arrogance mean nothing from now on, it doesn't mean you can't join the Gauntlet of Fire, just don't expect me to care or treat you better just because your bigger and stronger."

"And what about the courting, Ember, it used to be-…" Meltdown cut the dragon off with a blast of flame as he growled.

"Don't cut your queen off." Ember rolled her eyes as she could have easily dealt with the dragon, she thanked Meltdown all the same.

"Yeah well, what makes you all think you could overpower me, Garble couldn't and besides, if I loved anyone like that, it would be someone with a brain in their head and a heart for something besides gems, there is going to be some more modern changes but I can save those for another speech…. There is one change I know your all going to love."

Ember's smirk grew till it looked like the dragon's face was nothing but a grin as she drew in breath for the biggest part of her speech.

"WE ARE GOING TO BE ALLIES WITH EQUESTIRA!"

There was an outcry almost immediately, Ember and Meltdown grinned as they watched the dragons whine and groan, some wondering if Ember had gone insane, some wondering why there would be an alliance and the smarter, less arrogant dragons wondering what kind of alliance she was proposing and how it would work.

"SILENCE!" Ember roared as Meltdown chuckled before Ember saw Garble once again speak.

"Why should we help those puny Ponies!? We should be crushing them and taking what we want, their beneath us, your nothing more than a sissy lit-…" Ember rolled her eyes and looked down with a small smirk on her face.

"Meltdown?" She snapped her fingers as the dragon fired a flame blast that scorched Garble and sent him flying before Ember leaned on her scepter.

"That was boring, as I was saying, due to dragons with big brains and even bigger hearts like Spike, I decided that Dragons and Ponies should try and work together…. Unless your all against modern ways, I'm sure Meltdown would love to hear why you think dragons should stay stuck in their old traditional ways and not change anything besides being big, strong and having more gems then anyone makes you better than the others attitude. Please make your voices heard…. I'm really eager to see what your traditionalists minds want to say."

None of the dragons bothered to speak up as Ember turned.

"That's all I have to say, your all allowed to go until next meeting."

She slammed the scepter into the ground, indicating the speech was over as the dragons scattered, some unhappy like Garble, some confused, and some wondering what was next.

(2 minutes later, dragon cave)

"I think that went pretty well for a speech that you had only 2 hours to make, it's going to be a new era for our kind." Meltdown said to Ember as the Dragon Queen nodded before noticing that her father wanted to speak to her.

Meltdown cracked his neck before sniffing the air and turning to see Spike.

"Spike, right?" The small dragon nodded as Meltdown looked over his shoulder at Ember and Torch before quickly grabbing Spike and flying down towards the rock he could tell contained Rarity and Twilight due to the smell the two ponies gave off.

"I just wanted to thank you for not bullying me and for trying to help with an alliance between dragons and ponies." Meltdown smiled before kneeling down.

"Hey, you're not when of those gemheads who only care about power and how big a horde of gems they have is, Ember and Torch are some of the only dragons I have seen that are like that…. Well Ember at least, she's the only one I trust to lead the dragons towards an age where we can coexist and move out of the age of power hungry dragons that have controlled our people for over 1000 years." Spike nodded before coughing.

"Um, how old are you by the way? Not to be rude or anything." Meltdown laughed as the armor he wore clanked before the dragon wiped a tear made by the force of his laugher away.

"Few hundred years, Spike, all dragons age slowly, Torch was Dragon Lord before I even hatched, some dragons are even as old as the earth themselves." Spike nodded before trying to speak up again, Meltdown already had an answer to his question.

"Ember is a year older than me before you ask, I became her personal guard when I was the dragon equivalent of 10." Spike was shocked before Twilight spoke up.

"I have so many questions to ask about dragons!" Meltdown chuckled as did Spike.

"Didn't Ember say she would send you letters with answers to any questions you have about dragons, you don't need to ask me, I am not the only dragon with thoughts besides how big and strong I am, Twilight."

"It's nice to see at least my Lieutenant thinks so highly of me, Meltdown." Meltdown blushed as Ember landed in front of the rock before looking down at it and speaking up.

"I will send letters as we are able, I do have a lot to work to do before the Dragon Lands are back to a good age." Meltdown turned as Spike was able to see both his sword and armor were made out of diamond.

"You will always be welcome here, just tell me if Garble tries to cause trouble for you, I am always happy to show that gemhead his place if he steps out of line." Twilight nodded as Spike turned to leave before Meltdown coughed.

"Spike? High five?" Spike smiled and high fived the taller dragon as Meltdown pulled out a gemstone from one of his armored pockets.

"For the road, your one of the only…. No, besides Ember, you're my only friend dragon wise." Spike smiled as the dragon began the walk back to Equestria as Twilight and Rarity waved goodbye and joined their friend in the journey back.

"Think they be back anytime soon?" Meltdown asked before Ember shrugged, slightly annoyed at only being referred to as friend for a reason she couldn't quite place a claw on at the moment.

"Don't know, Garble and the others certainly won't allow it." Meltdown rolled his eyes as the two began to walk back to the spire.

"Leave him to me, you're the Dragon Queen, he isn't your concern Ember, your better then him and you should think so as well." Ember smiled with a light blush.

"Thanks, don't think I am promoting you higher then second in command for that though." Both dragons laughed as they walked back to the spire.

Author notes

 **And another chapter done, I am trying not to rush the romance between Ember and Meltdown but I also want them to get together soon, there will be 1 or 2 chapters a week but they will be the same length as this one for a while. Next chapter will be Wednesday , reviews, ideas, and comments are welcome. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Crushes

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Dragon Lord and Knight. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

 **3 months after events of 'Gauntlet of Fire'**

Meltdown flew over the Dragon Lands as 3 of his soldiers landed and began to see if anything was wrong, Ember had since made a small militia to protect the Dragon Lands and serve as its military force in case such a force was needed.

Meltdown, of course, was chosen as commander/lieutenant as the small force and he had since ordered his troops to scout the Dragon Lands for signs of danger in case it was needed.

"Nothing wrong in this part of the Dragon Lands, we will move on and check the other parts and report back." One of the Dragon Soldiers said before he extended his wings and flew into the air as Meltdown landed on a small rocky platform before cracking his neck.

'I wonder how Ember is doing as Dragon Queen?' Meltdown thought as he prepared to join his men in their recon of the Dragon Lands to make sure the Dragon Lands were fine following Ember's changes to it as Dragon Queen.

(Central Spire, Ember's throne Room)

Ember sighed as she warded off more attempts to get her to reverse her changes, they backed off as she commanded them to and she sat on the top of the mountain like her father would do as he ruled the Dragon Lands, she also slightly blushed as she thought about Meltdown.

She had come to care about her Lieutenant and had come to trust him even more then she usually had when it came to all subjects, he wasn't a genius on everything but he was more intelligent than most of the dragons in the Dragon lands, he wasn't the strongest but he was strong enough to hold his own in a fight and never went out of his way to fight for personal glory of fame, he did so to protect Ember even though he told her he was aware she could handle herself in combat, he simply thought it was beneath her to fight an arrogant dragon if she didn't have to.

He also truly seemed to care about Ember, though she noticed he was nervous around her at times, usually using his armor to hide a blush or pretend he wasn't blushing at all, part of her find it somewhat annoying he didn't tell her that he liked her as she guessed but part of her found it cute, something she didn't entirely understand until today, something that bothered her slightly.

She had a crush on Meltdown.

'Why? I mean sure, he's not am arrogant, self- serving bone head like the other dragons, and sure he is smart and willing to defend the dragons and her loyally to the end, but I don't really have a crush on him…. Do I?' Ember wondered as she tried to brush the feelings out her head so she could focus on other matters.

(Outer reaches of Dragon Lands)

Meltdown sniffed the air as his soldiers finished their recon of the outer part of the Dragon Lands before Meltdown nodded for the small squad of Dragons to return to their homes so Meltdown could report to Ember on the day's events before going to find his home and sleep as well for the day.

'Least Garble and the other arrogant rock heads haven't ruined anything lately' Meltdown thought, thinking back to the speech Ember gave a few months ago when she became Dragon Queen and took over for her father. He landed outside her cave before slowly entering as the Dragon Queen looked drained from her day as he approached.

"Nothing is out of place and Garble and the other more…. Traditional dragons haven't started anything as of yet, seems most of the grumpy gem heads backed down from their anger in the face of their new Dragon Queen." Ember rubbed her head as she nodded and opened her eyes enough to look at her lieutenant as a light blush made its way across her face as she spoke up.

"Thanks, Meltdown…. I mean Lieutenant!" Meltdown cocked his head to one side before answering as Ember tried to control her blush.

"Is everything ok? You've been stressed since a few months ago when you became Dragon Lord, you don't have to do everything by yourself, Ember that's my job to do the little things you don't have time to handle with, it isn't healthy to try and handle the entire wait of being a ruler by yourself."

Ember blushed a little bit more as she nodded, Meltdown was willing to run himself into the ground to help and please her, for Ancestor's sakes, he waited on her claw and foot to follow her command, it didn't seem fair for her to like her and keep his feelings under wrap for her sake, she thanked him all the same.

"Thanks, Lieutenant, your free to go for the day, I just wish half of the dragons acted like you did, would make things a lot easier in bringing the changes we both know the Dragon Lands need." Meltdown laughed before leaning against the wall of the cave and looking out through the entrance at the Dragon Lands.

"Dragons don't do easy, Ember, most of these gem heads are going to whine and moan until the changes are made and whine and moan for things to go back even then, we can't reason with them, you have to be willing to force them to do things or they won't respect you…. Then again, I could crush them for disobeying the Queen, your too sassy for them to disobey." Ember blushed deeper at Meltdown's joke before slightly laughing as well before Meltdown turned to leave.

"Sure, you don't need any more help right now? Not really as tired as you think." Ember rolled her eyes with a light smile on her face as she held up her face with one hand to her cheek.

"Go, Meltdown, don't make me make it an order." Meltdown laughed and bowed.

"As you command, Dragon Queen." Meltdown flew out as Ember once again blushed at the thought of Meltdown.

'Dang it, I do have a crush….' Ember thought as she watched Meltdown fly off.

Author notes

 **Ok, this chapter was a bit shorter because It isn't supposed to do much rather then show how things changed and Ember having a crush on Meltdown for how he is, they won't be getting together until next chapter and even then, their romance won't be serious for a little bit. Next chapter will be on next Wedensday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Stress of Rule

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Dragon Lord and Knight. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

 **(5 months after Gauntlet of Fire.)**

Ember blushed as she thought about Meltdown and how much she had come to care about him, she had come to know how care about him, she didn't just like him as she had first thought.

She loved him.

"Why do I care about him like this, he's just a Lieutenant and guard. Sure, he's sweet and caring, and brave and loyal…. Blast it!" The Dragon Queen growled as she decided to try and get her mind off Meltdown by turning to her daily duties.

(Edge of Dragon Lands)

Meltdown flew through the canyons of the desert like area as he scanned the area around him for signs of trouble before he landed.

"Nothing has been going on since Ember took the throne. I can't tell if that's good or bad, on one hand, it seems like all of the problems in the Dragon Lands are going to vanish, on the other, it seems like things may be building up to something horrible." Meltdown said as he looked around at all the dragons below before flying into the air again.

"It's going to be time for another report to Queen Ember soon, I should check on the rest of the militia to make sure they are patrolling the rest of the Dragon Lands and then make my report." Meltdown flew off, unaware that he was on the mind of someone else.

(Central spire, Dragon Throne room)

Ember waved away the last of the Dragons who had made their ideas, complaints and so forth known to Ember, she had listened to the ideas, ignored the fools who tried to complain about her orders and sat through the others words as she yawned out of boredom from handling her duty before she decided she was going to go for a flight before Meltdown flew in and landed in a bow as Ember tried not to blush before she spoke with authority as Meltdown looked at her.

"The rest of the Dragon Lands are fine for now, Garble and the others haven't made any trouble, at least not any that I am aware of at the moment." Ember nodded as she tapped her scepter against her neck in thought before responding to her lieutenant.

"Good…. Then at least it means things are going to change for the better it seems, at the very least it seems that we can have some peace and quiet for once." Meltdown noticed a blush on Ember's face as he tried to pretend he didn't notice at all, something Ember picked up on soon after he tried turn his head away to look in another direction.

"Meltdown, what's wrong, please don't make me command you to speak." Meltdown cleared his throat as he began to speak up.

"I saw you blushing and I didn't want to make it look like I was watching you because of it, Ember. I am sorry if I offended you." Ember growled and flew down from her throne as she landed in front of Meltdown.

"You… Meltdown, have you… Ever had a crush on someone before?" Meltdown blushed under his helmet as Ember looked away.

"Yes, but I don't see where you're going with this, your highness." Ember grunted in annoyance before turning to face Meltdown.

"I… I can't say it right now!" Ember flew past Meltdown as the dragon watched his queen fly off.

"Ember, wait!" Meltdown flew out of the cave after the Dragon Queen as she turned in mid-air.

"I just need some time to think, I'll come back in an hour or so! Wait there!" Meltdown sighed and landed on a rocky platform as he sat down and closed his eyes as he began to wait for Ember to return so she could discuss what was happening to her at the moment.

"I have never seen her that all over the place, it isn't like her to fly off for no reason, I wonder what is up with her." Meltdown said under his breath as he eventually passed out to sleep until Ember came back.

Author notes

 **Ok, I really was stressed trying to write this, I had no idea how I wanted to do this chapter, I am going to ask for the reader's ideas and input because honestly, I have no idea how to have this story go. Next chapter will be next Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
